


Feels Like This Could Be Forever Right Now

by summerbrooke22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Louis misses his mum, Love, M/M, Not specified whether its an au or canon, One Shot, Only rated teen and up because Harry makes a cheeky comment, Sleepy Harry, So you can decide really, Talk of Soulmates, Talk of love and feelings with teasing and kissing in between, larry stylinson - Freeform, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbrooke22/pseuds/summerbrooke22
Summary: The one where Louis can't sleep, and he and his boyfriend talk about the possibility of soulmates.





	Feels Like This Could Be Forever Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this idea in my head for awhile and finally got around to writing it. I'd love and appreciate kudos and (nice) comments if you enjoy it! Thanks xx

_One day, Louis, you’re going to realize that all these little moments, these small, seemingly insignificant memories, they’re going to make everything worth it._

Louis pondered his mother’s words as he blinked at the sunspots dancing on the bedroom ceiling. It was only half past five when he woke to find long streams of sunlight fighting their way through the crack between the curtains. He blew a steady breath out of his nose and turned his head to the side, eyes falling on his sleeping boyfriend.

He let his eyes trail over Harry’s face, memorizing the way his dark lashes fanned out and lightly rested atop his cheeks. The way his rosy lips were slightly parted and puckered from being smushed against his pillow. The way he kept the white, fluffy duvet pulled up to his chin to fight off the early-morning chill brought in from the open window. One tattooed arm was curled up against his chest, and the other was reaching out towards Louis’s own in a subconscious need to be touching each other at all times. Long, thin fingers were loosely gripping Louis’s bicep, just above his elbow.

He slowly turned on his side and gently brought Harry’s hand up to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss to each knuckle. This was one of those little moments, he realized. Sharing a warm bed with the curly haired boy to his right, ankles tangled together beneath the sheets, gentle puffs of breath ghosting over each other’s skin. Sheltered from the rest of the world. Safe and warm in each other’s arms. _Home._

Harry stirred amid Louis’s ministrations, his nose scrunching and eyebrows furrowing as Louis continued to run his lips over the other man’s hand.

“What are you doing?” He mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes, voice thick with sleep.

Louis squeezed the hand in his own and leaned closer to his boyfriend’s face, placing a quick peck on the very tip of his nose and causing it to scrunch up again, “Kissing you.”

“Well stop it.”

A smile graced Louis’s face at the sheer petulance in Harry’s voice. Brushing a few stray curls off his forehead, he softly questioned, “You don’t want me to kiss you?”

The younger man squeezed his eyes tighter and shoved his face further into the pillow, as if he could fall back into his peaceful slumber by sheer force of will, “Not in the middle of the night.”

“It’s nearly six a.m.”

“Same thing.”

Louis huffed a small laugh and intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, “Fine, go back to sleep.” He waited a moment, watching his boyfriend’s face relax and listening to the steady flow of his breathing before continuing, “I’ll just be over here, _all_ the way on the other side of the bed. Not bothering you with my love.”

He watched Harry’s sleeping form, awaiting a reaction. When he didn’t get one, he continued, adding a hint more petulance to his voice, “All alone with no one to talk to. No one who wants my kisses.” He caught the corner of Harry’s lip quirk up, but he didn’t move otherwise. “I could go out I suppose. Got to be at least one person awake who’d love to keep me company. The binman should be collecting the rubbish soon; he seems like an alright lad. Maybe he’ll- _ooph_ ”

Harry rolled on top of him, chest to chest, and finally opened his eyes with an exasperated expression, trying to mask the warm smile fighting its way onto his plump lips, “You’re not running off with Terrance.”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s bedhead and paused, blue eyes meeting sleepy greens ones, “You’re on a first name basis with the binman, seems like I should be the one worried about you running off with him.”

Harry smirked and settled his lower body between Louis’s legs. Placing his forearms on either side of his head, he leaned down to press their lips together before answering, “I’ve got all I could ever want right here.”

He nuzzled his nose against Louis’s cheek while Louis ran his fingers lightly up his torso, smiling to himself as he felt goosebumps rise beneath them.

“Of course,” Harry continued, running the tip of his finger along Louis’s jaw, “being woken up in the middle of the night-”

“ _It’s nearly six!_ ”

Harry let out a sigh and grinned, “I suppose waking up to your mouth on me isn’t something I can really complain about.”

Louis felt the heat rush to his ears as his smile widened to match Harry’s, “I would have to agree.”

He titled his chin up, meeting Harry in another kiss, their lips melting together in a gentle push and pull. He nipped lightly at Harry’s bottom lip before running his tongue over it, softly applying pressure until the other man opened his mouth. It was slow and soft. Comforting and easy.

 Louis could feel the beat of his heart against his chest, rhythm matching his own beat for beat. They stayed like that for a few moments, savoring each other’s taste and warmth, relishing in the simple moment of pure love.

Louis didn’t understand how, as often as they’d kissed, as often as he caught himself staring at and memorizing the look and feel of Harry’s lips against his own, every kiss felt as new and exciting as the first.

Harry was the first to pull away, leaving three quick pecks on Louis’s kiss-swollen lips before rolling off him and curling up against his side. Louis rolled to face him, their heads sharing the same pillow, hands slowly finding purchase on each other’s bodies.  “Why are you awake so early?” Harry asked, his deep voice still thick and raspy. It sent a flutter through Louis’s chest. His voice always sounded so beautiful in the mornings.

Louis sighed lightly, tracing the black lines of ink running across Harry’s chest, “Thinking about my mum.”

Harry didn’t say anything, letting the soft-spoken words linger in the air for a moment, and Louis continued, “Had a dream earlier, and I just…” He pressed his palm against Harry’s heart, the steady thump putting him at ease, “I miss her.”

Harry’s larger hand covered his over his heart. His thumb stroked lightly over Louis’s knuckles, and he voiced softly, “What can I… is there…” He sighed softly and caught Louis’s eyes. He started again more firmly, “I’m sorry that I can’t do anything to make this better.”

Louis watched his green eyes, saw the love and sadness in them. He could get lost in those eyes, and he often did. His eyes have always been captivatingly beautiful. Not just because of their color but because of the words they could hold. The eyes can often say much more than the mouth. That’s what his mum had once told him.

In that moment Harry’s eyes were telling him how loved he was, how desperate he was to know how to comfort Louis, and perhaps the most apparent, his eyes showed a deep sadness. A sadness that was getting better with time, as was Louis’s, but a sadness nonetheless.

Louis’s mum had acted every bit as motherly to Harry as she had to Louis in the handful of years that they had known each other. She was the number one supporter of their relationship, a title that was co-owned by Harry’s own mum.

 Louis managed a small smile at the thought, “She told me once that me and you are soulmates.”

Returning his boyfriend’s smile, the curly-haired man squeezed his hand and replied, “Yeah? You never told me that.” He reached across the small space between them and ran his fingers through Louis’s hair, “Do you believe it?”

“That we’re soulmates?” Louis hummed at the gentle caress.

Harry nodded and gave the ends of Louis’s hair a small tug, eliciting a quirked eyebrow and a small smile from the other man.

“I guess it depends how you define ‘soulmates.’”

Harry smiled, his eyes and voice alight with mirth, “Two halves of one star? Forced apart and sent to Earth in the hope that one day we would find each other again?”

Louis giggled before Harry could even finish, “I don’t know about all that.” He threw a leg over Harry’s, inching a bit closer as if the few inches between them was still too much distance.

The curly-haired man returned the laughter and dropped his hand from Louis’s hair to the thigh resting atop his own. Running long, nimble fingers up and down the warm expanse of skin, he murmured, “Two people who make each other laugh. Make each other feel safe and happy and _understood._ ”

His tongue poked out and ran over plump lips, and he continued, “Like… you go through most of your life feeling like you’re alone, right? Like no one truly knows you. Knows all of your quirks, your daydreams, why certain songs mean so much to you…”

He paused, meeting blue eyes and gripping the thigh beneath his hand. Louis kept quiet, waiting with bated breath for Harry to continue.

“Then you meet someone who actually gets it. Gets _you._ They want to know all that stuff, and they understand. There’s no judgement. Just… love.” The corners of his mouth quirked into a gentle smile, and Louis’s gaze was torn between there and his eyes. Eyes that were still speaking volumes, even as he continued, “Love that’s so strong, runs so deep that… you start to question whether you’ve ever truly loved anyone else.” Green eyes blinked slowly, and his hand gently massaged Louis’s thigh, “That’s how I define soulmates.”

Louis breathed steadily through his nose, willing his heart to descend from where it had lodged itself in his throat. He smiled at Harry and propped himself up on one arm. He leaned over his boyfriend and cupped his jaw before pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

He tried to channel all the love coursing through his body into the kiss. Their lips parted only to meet again a moment later, soft lips working together slowly.

They parted again, breathing each other’s air, fingers running over skin. Their eyes met as the soft smiles returned to their kiss-swollen lips, and Louis peered down at Harry, “In that case,” he tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear, “I suppose my mum was right.”

Harry grinned back at him before wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist and rolling them over, “Of course she was.”

Their lips met in another series of kisses, interrupted only by laughter and wandering hands. Two hearts beat in time with one another.

_One day, Louis, you’re going to realize that all these little moments, these small, seemingly insignificant memories, they’re going to make everything worth it._

A weight settled deep in Louis’s chest, anchoring him to this moment. This sleepy, emotional morning spent in the arms of the love of his life was definitely one of those moments that he would remember forever. And it truly did make everything worth it.


End file.
